


Missed Calls

by Colorful_World, luvstars



Category: SHINee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-15 08:00:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12317010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Colorful_World/pseuds/Colorful_World, https://archiveofourown.org/users/luvstars/pseuds/luvstars
Summary: Title: Missed CallsPrompt-#: 55For: key_umma @ affPairing: OnkeyAuthor: luvstars@ao3 & on affWord count: 2.4kRating: PGWarnings: No WarningsSummary: Jinki purposely misses Kibum's phone calls because he likes his ringtone. Based off this (https://pics.me.me/her-online-today-why-the-hell-are-you-not-picking-12132912.png)





	Missed Calls

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Missed Calls  
> Prompt-#: 55  
> For: key_umma @ aff  
> Pairing: Onkey  
> Author: luvstars@ao3 & on aff  
> Word count: 2.4k  
> Rating: PG  
> Warnings: No Warnings  
> Summary: Jinki purposely misses Kibum's phone calls because he likes his ringtone. Based off this (https://pics.me.me/her-online-today-why-the-hell-are-you-not-picking-12132912.png)

 

"Hello! This is Jinki, I'm sorry I can't answer the phone right now. Leave me a message and I'll call you back when I can."

 

Kibum doesn't leave a message. He simply hangs up and dials again. His foot taps impatiently against the floor waiting for his call to be answered, but a couple rings later he hears the same thing all over again. So he calls again, and again, and once more, and he still gets __nothing__.

 

"Hello! This is Jinki, I'm sorry I can't answer the phone right now. Leave me a message-"

 

"Hello! This is Jinki, I'm sorry I can't answer the phone right-"

 

"Hello! This is Jinki, I'm sorry-

 

"Hel-."

 

Kibum set his phone on the table in front of him. He doesn't know if he's irritated or worried that his boyfriend won't answer his phone call. His fingers combs through his hair in annoyance and he lets out a loud sigh.

 

"Okay," he feels someone come close to him. He looks up to see Taemin in front of him. He's covered in complete black, with his leather jacket and tight ripped up jeans. Kibum's really starting to wonder if the kid owns any color. "What's going on?" he asks, looking at him expectedly.

 

"Jinki won't answer his phone." Kibum groans. "What if something happened to him?"

 

"He's probably sleeping," Taemin offers. "You know Jinki-hyung, he likes his sleep."

 

Kibum thinks about his boyfriend for a moment and tries to imagine what he could be doing right now. He's probably curled up on their couch. He smiles a little thinking of Jinki under a few blankets, snoring loudly, while the TV is probably on the background, and their dogs most likely sleeping near his feet. It's a scene he's way too familiar with.

 

"You're probably right,” he tells Taemin with a nod.

 

"It's about time you realize I’m right." Taemin smirks.

 

Kibum lets out a laugh, "It's a wonder how your head isn't so big."

 

Taemin rolls his eyes. He shakes his head a little to move his fringe from his eyes. "Why do you need him to pick up so badly?"

 

"It's my turn to order take out. We each pick days where we get to choose the restaurant. I want to get food from the new sushi place that opened a few blocks down. I wanted to know he wanted."

 

"Just get him something you know he likes," Taemin says simply. "If he doesn't like it, blame him for not answering."

 

"I really like you today, Taemin." Kibum smirks. "Just for that I'll buy you dinner! Take out, though. I need to get home."

 

"Well, what are we still doing here then?"

 

Kibum smiles at Taemin's eagerness. They’ve been a team for years now and although Taemin’s the youngest, he's mature for his age. Then there are various times when he shows how young he is. How much he and the other members like to baby him, despite Taemin always arguing that he’s the most mature out of all of them. In some ways, he can be. In others, he’s way in over his head.

 

By the time Kibum’s gathered his things, Taemin's already a whole block ahead of him when he steps outside. Kibum tries his luck one more time and dials his boyfriend.

 

"Hello! This is Jinki, I'm-"

 

But once again... __nothing__.

 

Taemin's looking over a menu when Kibum finally gets inside the restaurant. The moment he steps inside he’s engulfed in darkness. There are pretty plants at the entry way and in front there’s a small table with two hostesses smiling brightly at Taemin. He’s completely oblivious to the fact though, he’s too focused on the menu. He doesn't even notice that Kibum is right behind him when he asks him what he wants.

 

"Shit," he lets out. "You scared me. Here," he hands him the small menu. "I know what I want."

 

Kibum's eyes skim through the menu and he can't help but want it all. He bites his lip as he decides what he should get for himself and Jinki. He itches to call one more time but he decides against it. He approaches the hostess and rattles off what he wants and lets Taemin do the same. They're told it'll be a 20-minute wait and they nod. One of the hostesses guides them to small waiting area. They seat themselves on a large, red, leather couch. There’s a small table in front of them littered with magazine. Taemin reaches for one and starts to flip through the pages.

 

"Gotta catch up on my gossip," he tells Kibum.

 

Kibum isn’t interested in any of the magazines after looking through some covers himself, so instead he pulls out his phone and pulls up his text conversation with his boyfriend.

 

 ** _ ** _Kibum:_**_** Why the hell are you not answering my phone calls?

 

He presses send, and his eyes widen when he sees a little bubble pops up indicating Jinki is replying. His eyebrows furrow together and he grips his phone in slight anger.

 

Then a text comes in.

 

 ** _ ** _Jinki:_**_** Wait! I can explain...

 

Kibum quickly replies, his eyes narrowing on the scene.

 

 ** _ ** _Kibum:_**_** Then explain!

 

 ** _ ** _Jinki:_**_** I really like my ringtone...

 

The tension and worry in Kibum's body suddenly disappears. He lets out a loud laugh at his boyfriend’s text. Taemin looks up at him curiously and Kibum can't help but continue to laugh that he hands him over his phone. Out of everything, this is something his boyfriend would do. It's so Jinki-like that it doesn't annoy him, it makes him weirdly happy. He can just imagine his boyfriend sitting around happily listening to his ringtone while someone tries to reach him.

 

Taemin lets out a small laugh himself and places his phone back into his hands. "Your boyfriend's something."

 

"He is." Kibum smiles fondly as he looks down at the conversation.

 

"Kibum?" one of the hostesses calls out. "Your orders ready!"

 

Kibum quickly stands up and asks for another bag as he approaches the hostess. She happily reaches for one and hands it over to him. Kibum takes out what Taemin ordered and puts it into the new bag.

 

"Here," Kibum hands it over to Taemin. "Have a nice dinner."

 

"Thanks!" Taemin says happily. "Now get to that boyfriend of yours."

 

They part ways as they step out of the dark restaurant. Taemin says he’ll call him tomorrow, and Kibum knows that’s a lie. Taemin is horrible at both phone calls or texting, but he nods anyway. Kibum walks quickly to his shared apartment with his boyfriend. He’s a little scared the food will get cold before he gets home. He’s thankful their apartment It’s not too far from SM’s building, but it’s also not close enough that everyone will know where they reside.

 

When he gets inside and punches the elevator buttons he feels relieved to finally be home. His feet hurt and the aroma from the food is making his mouth water.

 

"Jinki?" Kibum questions when he opens the door, kicking off his shoes.

 

"Over here," he hears Jinki's voice come from their living room.

 

He sees Jinki under blankets with their dogs, Comme Des and Garcons curled up next to him. He always wonders how Jinki can get them to be so calm when he's watching TV. They're always jumping on each other when he wants to catch up on his shows.

 

"I brought food!"

 

Jinki gets up from the couch carefully and walks over to Kibum. He grabs the bags from his hands and Kibum walks into the kitchen. He gets plates and goes to the living room to set them on the round glass table they have in front of their couch. He returns to the kitchen and pours himself and Jinki some water.

 

"Sushi?" Jinki asks, giving him a small grin once he’s seated next to him.

 

"Yeah," he responds. "It opened not too long ago."

 

"Let’s give it a try!"

 

They eat their dinner in silence as they watch TV. Every once in a while they feed each other a piece of what’s on their plate.

 

"That was good," Jinki yawns, extending his arm behind Kibum trying to pull him in closer.

 

Kibum rolls his eyes playfully. “No matter how long we date you still pull the same move." He doesn't miss the chance to snuggle up against his warm boyfriend, although. He sighs as he lies his head on Jinki’s chest.

 

After a few moments of comfortably watching their T.V. Kibum finally asks, "Were you really not picking up the phone because you like your ringtone so much?"

 

Jinki looks down at him and gives him a shy nod.

 

Kibum wiggles himself slightly away from his boyfriend to get a better look at him. "What is it?"

 

"Call it so you can hear."

 

Kibum pouts, but goes completely free from Jinki's embrace and paddles toward the kitchen. He grabs his phone from the island in the middle of their kitchen and hurries back to his boyfriend’s arms. He seats himself right next to Jinki and unlocks his phone. He pulls up his recent call history and clicks on Jinki’s number.

 

It rings from his phone once before Jinki’s phone goes off loudly in their quiet living room. Kibum can't help but look at his boyfriend in puzzlement because out of all songs why this one?

 

"You don't remember," Jinki laughs next to him. He leans forward and gives him a small peck on the lips. He doesn't pull too far and whispers, "It was the song that was playing after our first kiss."

 

Kibum's eyes widen at the realization and he's flooded with memories of their first kiss.

 

 

It was their fourth date and Jinki decided to take Kibum ice skating. Jinki used to ice state a lot as a kid apparently, and he was eager to take him to their local ice arena. Kibum, on the other hand, had never stepped on ice in his life, besides the ones that form during the winter.

 

He was terrible to say the least. Jinki was gracious across the ice and Kibum just hung on the sides, trying his hardest not to fall over. He couldn’t help himself when he looked at the little boys and girls racing around or going in circles.

 

"C’mon." Jinki appeared from behind, grabbing Kibum from the waist as he pulled him away from the sides of the rink.

 

Kibum yelled in fear. He held onto Jinki as if his life depended on him. "If I fall Lee Jinki, I swear!"

 

Jinki laughed and steadied Kibum and brought him closer. One hand wrapped around his waist and the other intertwined with his free hand. After a while, they both found a rhythm together and were ice skating across the ice. Kibum couldn’t help but smile as he looked down to see that he really was ice skating. Not by himself, but he was on the ice. They reached the end of the rink and decided to get off for a break. Kibum bought hot chocolate and they found a small bench to sit on. Kibum felt Jinki's eyes on him. He was hesitant to check if he was right or not, but after a few minutes he finally found the courage to look up. And he was met with Jinki’s sparkling eyes. He had a bright smile on his face and Kibum couldn’t put his finger on the expression his was giving him but it made his heart melt.

 

"You're cute." Jinki finally hold him and Kibum felt a blush spread across his cheeks.

 

Then moments later, Jinki leaned down and gave Kibum a small, but sweet, kiss on his lips. Kibum didn’t have time to react before he looked back up at Jinki who eyes were wide as if he couldn’t believe he just did that. Kibum grabbed Jinki by the front of his jacket and pulled him in for a proper kiss.

 

“You’re cute too,” he breathed against Jinki’s lips.

 

 

"You're so cheesy for doing this,” he teases Jinki as the memory fades away.

 

"You love me." Jinki reasons.

 

Kibum sighs happily. "Yeah, I do."

 

 

 

Weeks later, Jinki can’t get a hold of Kibum. It’s his turn to pick up take out and he wants to know what his boyfriend wants but no luck. Jinki shrugs after the fifth call and pockets his phone. He chooses Chinese food and makes sure to get what Kibum always eats.

 

Once he gets home, he sees Kibum doing some work. Jinki sees his boyfriend eye the screen before him. He’s fiercely concentrated on whatever he’s working on. His laptop seated on a pillow above his thighs and there are stacks of folders and papers to his left. His glasses are hanging on the bridge of his nose and he’s surpised he hasn’t fixed them. Jinki can’t help but feel bad about interrupting him, but they both need to eat. And by the looks of it, his boyfriend may need a break soon.

 

"Kibum," Jinki calls out gently. "I have dinner."

 

Kibum looks up from his laptop in surprise. He beams at his boyfriend before he closes his laptop and places it safely on the table before him. Kibum slips off his glasses and walks towards him.

 

"I called you a few times, why didn't you answer?"

 

Jinki looks at his boyfriend expectedly, and he doesn’t miss the small blush appear across his cheeks. Jinki waits a few more seconds before Kibum finally answers his question.

 

"I…. Uh… I like my ringtone," he says sheepishly.

 

Jinki gives him a strange look. "Are you teasing me?"

 

“No!” Kibum exclaims. "Really! Just call my phone."

 

Jinki raises his eyebrows, his lips forming a straight line, but reaches for his phone nonetheless. He presses on Kibum’s name and moments later the phone is ringing in front of both of them. His eyes widen and he looks over at his boyfriend who’s giving him a timid smile.

 

"We have matching ringtones?" he asks.

 

"Do you hate it?"

 

“No!” Jinki exclaims. He hangs up his phone and walks closer to his boyfriend. He grabs Kibum by the waist and they’re facing each other almost chest to chest. He can’t help but grin happily as he gives him a sweet and short peck. The grin doesn’t fall off his face as he jokingly asks, “Who’s cheesy now?”


End file.
